There Goes My Life
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Frank and Ellen are in high school when they find out Ellen's pregnant. One-shot based on the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney AU. Not babe or Morelli. Just a father's love for his daughter.


A/N: This story is based on the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. In Frank Plum's POV. What if he wasn't what the 'burg wanted but they got him anyways?** Definitely AU there is no Valerie. **Haha. Just a short fanfic that I came up with while listening to the song. =) Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song._

_

* * *

_

I had just gotten a call from my girlfriend Ellen. It turns out she was pregnant. This wasn't good. I would be a father. The 'burg world Ellen came from already hated me. Now this. I was a dead man walking. Ellen originally dated me because I wasn't 'burg. I have the same heritage as most of the 'burg but I'm not apart of it. Then we really got to know each other and by our second to last year of high school we knew each other well. I was in love with her but I was planning of just chilling with friends not really looking for a child or marriage for the moment. I was planning on going to Miami with a bunch of my buddies for high school graduation this year but that wasn't going to happen. It was the end of our last year at high school and I was going to be with Ellen the entire time. I bought a ring. My life was getting thrown away because I was having a kid. I loved Ellen so I was going to ask her to marry me. If I didn't I knew she'd be more of an outcast than she already was. I motored my father's Buick towards the park. We were there often. This was when I planned on proposing. I knew it wasn't going to be as romantic as some movies but she would have to live with it. The reality started to hit, I wasn't going to college I was having a kid instead. How could I manage college and a kid?

A couple minutes later I pulled up to the curb at the park. It was a dingy park. A sandbox, and a swing set and slide. My eyes moved to the tree swaying in the wind where I knew Ellen would be sitting on the swing I made for it. When my eyes saw her there her eyes on the ground as she moved slowly her feet dragging across the ground. I walked over smoothing over the bump in my pocket where the ring was. I stopped in front of her and her eyes dragged up my body to my face. She smiled weakly. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail and I could see her whole face. I smiled back and knelt to the ground on one knee. I saw her eyes widen in shock as I pulled out the box. My stomach was in knots as I opened the box slowly.

"Ellen, will you marry me?" I asked hoping she would say yes. I saw her eyes fill with tears as she looked at me and smiled. She threw her arms around me knocking me over. I fell back on the soft grass.

"Yes! I will marry you," she told me with a smile before she leaned down and kissed me.

XXX

Ellen and I got married right after we graduated. Then we moved into the 'burg and had our child. It happened to be a girl. Stephanie Michelle Plum. She had me wrapped around her tiny finger. She had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. She has the cutest smile. The years past all too quickly and suddenly she was a beautiful intelligent young women. She was going to the West Coast to California. She was just visiting but she ended up living there a while. She was my life and I never regret asking Ellen to marry me and having my baby girl. She is my life. I'd do anything for her.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._

_Got my whole life ahead._

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

_How'm I gonna raise one._

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._

_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

_[Chorus:]_

_And he said,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

_There goes my life......._

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._

_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator._

_Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl._

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_As she fumbles up those stairs._

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls._

_[Chorus:]_

_He smiles....._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you, daddy good-night._

_There goes my life._

_She had that Honda loaded down._

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express._

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go._

_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

_[Chorus:]_

_And he cried,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you._

_Baby good-bye._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my life._

_Baby good-bye._

A\N: What'd you think? Do you like it? Review and tell me what you think. =)


End file.
